What If?
by Lightningfire225
Summary: what if the war never happened? when ben told the emberites to leave what if they just did? if ben didn't take out the weapon that means there was no fire... the emberites out in the wilderness to survive for themselves... please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, I'll probably be adding more in a week or so. I just got this idea and wrote it while I was really bored. I hope you like it. Please R/R. No flames, comments, criticism and advice I take. But no flames.

D/C: I own nothing

What If?

"It's official! They're leaving today!" Ben shouted as he ran down the stairs getting ready to throw the Emberites out of town for good.

"At least think it over Ben, one more week" Mary cried desperately jogging to keep up with Ben. If she didn't stop Ben from kicking out the people of Ember it would be on her conscience forever.

"We voted Mary, I can't let these savages ruin our town. Not when we're on the edge of prosperity. And with that Ben shoved open the doors of the city hall. Walking down to the Pioneer he saw that the Emberites (or savages as he liked to call them in his head) were already packed and ready to leave except for the few rebellious ones who still thought there was going to be a war. "Alright," he shouted over the noise "You have 20 minutes to get out of this town. We have provided trucks full of supplies like tents and food. They will keep you from starving until you can build your own town" A small girl was standing among the crowd whispering to her friend Doon and her little sister Poppy.

"They can't just force out like this," she said "It's not right, especially making us leave when it's so cold. We're all going to die!" She shouted the last part out so loud that everyone turned their heads. "Oops"

"EVERYONE OUT" Ben shouted so loud that some of the glass in the Pioneer cracked. There were a giggles but for the most part the Emberites began dutifully trudging out to face their deaths. A little boy named Kenny was watching as they left.

"They'll be back," he said "I'm sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this is another really short chapter but I just finished school and ran back to finish it. Please R/R. I know this is a day after I posted the other one but I like this chapter whereas I didn't like the last one… NO FLAMES!!!

D/C: I don't own anything

What If? Chapter 2.

"Ugh" Lina pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "We've been walking for miles now and we still haven't found the perfect spot." She complained as she hoisted her heavy backpack up higher on her shoulder.

"Be patient Lina, these things take time." Ms. Murdock said calmly.

"Wina, Wina pick me up, pick me up!" Poppy exclaimed

"Alright, I think that's good enough." Tick Hassler a confident little boy announced from the front of the group. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and immediately began unpacking their things and pitching tents or even raiding the food supply.

"Wait," Doon called "We have to get organized. Everyone pick out a piece of land to build their tents on. Then for the next few minutes you could hear cries of "Over here! I think I found a good one!" or "Hurry up I'll save you some land right here!"

Until everyone was settled and pretty much happy with their land.

They sent out scouts to look for water and food, people to organize the food they already had and people to look for sticks for a fire. "I think we should have a leader" someone called out

"What about three leaders like in Sparks?" everyone groaned at the mention of their old home but the leader idea sounded pretty good.

"I nominate Lina!" Doon called out.

"Well in that case I nominate Doon!"

And of course there were a bunch of people shouting "Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick!"

In the end they ended up with 5 nominees. Lina, Doon, Tick, Clary and a girl that used to be a messenger with Lina, Celeste.

They all voted and Ms. Murdock counted up the votes. In the end the three leaders were Tick, Celeste and Lina.

"I'm really sorry Doon," Lina said "I wish you were leader instead of me."

"Then trade with me." Doon snapped "If you don't want to be leader trade with me."

"Um, I didn't mean that, I want to be leader too."

"So you don't think I can do it?" Doon yelled storming away.

"No! I didn't mean that! Doon come back don't leave!" Lina called. But he was already gone.

"Come on Lina," Ms. Murdock said as she put her hand on Lina's shoulder "I set the tent up over here, Poppy's already there sleeping. Come get something to eat." With a sigh Lina followed her into the tent. After lunch she searched all over the camp for Doon but he was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile…In Sparks

"I just feel so guilty for kicking them out." Mary sighed after she woke up from another dream about how the Emberites were surviving in the wilderness. Suddenly she heard a bell sound. It was the emergency bell! She quickly got dressed and ran to the town hall.


End file.
